Mad About The Boy Avalanche
by The Kitten 6
Summary: "That sound you hear in the distance? That's hell freezing over." The girls are all acting weird. But what does Lance have to do with it? Minor Lancitty, hints of Jott.


**A/N: This is based on a picture on DeviantART by croaky. It's called Mad About The Boy Avalanche, which is where I pulled the title from. You should check out her stuff if you love Lance, because she's got lots of really good Lance fanart. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men Evolution, the characters, hell, I don't even own the title.**

* * *

"Do you see it?"

"Kinda hard not to."

"I don't believe it. I don't believe it."

"Welcome to the Twilight Zone, gentlemen."

"That sound you hear in the distance? That's hell freezing over."

"No, that sound you hear in the distance? That's hell freezing over and Santa Claus moving there."

"How is this possible?"

"They must've all gone insane!"

"What'd you do, Bobby? Put dye in their shampoo again?"

"It wasn't me!"

The scene they were all discussing was underneath a tree on the Bayville High grounds. Under said tree was Lance Alvers, also known as Avalanche.

In between his legs was Kitty, holding a history textbook. This, in itself, was not unusual. What was unusual, was the fact that Jean was leaning on one of Lance's shoulders, whispering in his ear. Tabitha had her head leaning on his other shoulder.

Leaning against his left arm, snuggled up against him, was Rogue. And on his other side, half leaning into his lap, was Wanda. They all had big smiles on their faces, and, with the exception of Kitty and Tabitha, were completely focused on Lance.

"I must be having a nightmare." Scott decided. "It's the only explanation."

"I dunno. Either we're all having the same nightmare, or a telepath hates us all." Bobby said.

Roberto pinched his arm. "Well, I'm awake."

The other boys followed his lead, all pinching their arms and realizing they were, in fact, awake.

"This just gets worse and worse." Kurt said, as Tabby started playing with Lance's hair.

"He just single-handedly managed to steal Scott's girlfriend, Todd's obsession and Bobby's obsession. All at once!" Evan said, counting on his fingers. "I think that's a record."

"What are we gonna do? He's trying to steal my title as most-attractive-and-popular guy in the school!" Pietro shouted, his words speeding up.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do!" Fred said, pounding his fist into his palm.

"We're gonna get the girls back, yo!" Todd said.

"Temporary truce?" Sam asked, looking at the three Brotherhood boys. Pietro, Fred and Todd looked at each other, then back at the X-Men.

"Fine." They all shook hands.

"Now, to the bleachers for a plan!" Scott shouted. The group raced off.

_Meanwhile, under the tree…_

"Told you it would work." Lance said to Jean.

"They've headed off to the bleachers to work on a plan, haven't they?" Kitty asked. Jean nodded.

"And made a temporary truce." Lance added.

"What do you know? One of your ideas actually worked." Tabitha said with a grin to Lance.

"Hey, my ideas don't always fail. Just sometimes." Lance protested.

The girls all laughed. Then Jean, Tabby, Rogue and Wanda all stood.

"Sorry for interfering on your Lance time, Kit." Rogue said. Kitty just smiled at them.

"Like, no problem guys! See you later!" The four other girls walked away, and then Kitty grinned up at Lance. "My bad boy."

Lance grinned at her.

"My good girl." Lance leaned down and gave Kitty a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Now, what were you saying about this Washington guy?"

Kitty just shook her head and went back to the History textbook.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Like it, hate it? I know it's not really clear what Lance's plan is, so I'll try and explain a little.**

**Basically, the girls (X-Girls and Brotherhood) have gotten tired of the boys always fighting. Kitty tells Lance, who comes up with this plan to make them jealous and, knowing them, have a temporary truce so they can plan to get the girls back. Of course, he's gaining the most from this little plan ; ). **

**Hope you liked the little Lancitty at the end.**


End file.
